What Was Thought To Be Bad Turned Out Good
by The Black Rose Of The West
Summary: When Jimmy Kudo became Conan Edogawa and met The Phantom Thief Kid and came to life with him, he thought it was over. What will happen when The Phantom Thief finds out Conan is really Jimmy? And will they ever find a cure? Or is Jimmy stuck as Conan forever?
1. Preface: The Big Shrink

The Big Shrink

Jimmy opened his eyes slowly.

"It's alright little boy." An officer said.

'Little boy? I'm seventeen.' Jimmy thought.

When the officers turned their backs, Jimmy made a run for it.

XXX

Jimmy panted and looked up to see his clothes were too big and his reflection was of a boy. He had shrunk! Not been killed. A sound behind him made him turn.

"Phantom Thief!" Jimmy whispered under his breath.

He was the same. White suit, monocle, and top hat. The Phantom Thief Kid 1412.

"Are you lost little one?"

Jimmy didn't respond quickly to the soft voice of the thief. "N-no."

"You seem lost...and scared-shocked even."

Jimmy didn't reply.

"What's your name?"

Jimmy thought on his toes quickly. "C-Conan. Conan Edogawa."

"Hm...strange name-uncommon more than strange."

Jimmy watched him for a moment. "What are you going to do with me?"

The thief smiled. "Nothing but give you a place to live."

Jimmy didn't reply.

The phantom smiled softly and took Jimmy's hand softly. "Come on, I won't hurt you."

Jimmy could only follow, his body had a mind of its own while his brain screamed at him to stop.

Notes: Jimmy will now be called Conan like in the show. I am using the anime characters because I know them better. Soon chapters maybe shorter than others. Please review on chapters.


	2. New Home

New Home

Rachel looked at her drunk father Richard a moment before sighing and leaving with Serena.

"Why do you put up with it?" Serena asked.

"I love him but it does get on my nerves at times."

"Any word from...Jimmy?"

Rachel shook her head. "I miss him but don't know where he is."

Serena nodded slowly. "I miss him too." She whispered quietly to herself.

XXX

Conan looked up at the phantom thief a moment before looking at his new clothes.

"It's ok, they should fit." The thief said.

"What's your name?"

"Kaito Kid but I'm better known as The Phantom Thief Kid 1412."

Conan nodded. "Kaito." He whispered to himself softly to not alert Kaito of what he had said.

As days past, Conan became more calmer with Kaito and even came to consider him a friend-despite the thief's continue in stealing. It wasn't long before a nightmare of something happening to those he loved caused a nightmare to flash into his mind and in front of his eyes to make him worry.

And to end up sleeping next to Kaito one night. It didn't seem to bother Kaito-then Conan remembered that he was no more than a child now. Children had nightmares at times. Conan didn't like how he was treated like a kid but there was nothing he could do.

If only there was a way to tell Kaito who he really was...


	3. The Truth

WARNING: This chapter has a lemon in it.

Most of the time if Jimmy and Kaito are together, Jimmy is Jimmy-this is Conan x Kaito.

Sorry if this makes people flip out. I have a REALLY weird mind sometimes.

The Truth

"Jimmy Kudo." Kaito said.

Conan turned his head, shocked at what Kaito had said. "What?"

"Your real name is Jimmy Kudo, don't lie."

Conan was silent.

"I'm not mad. I just know who you really are now."

Conan looked down but nodded. "Yes, my real name is Jimmy Kudo. These two goons are the ones that turned me into what I am now." There was sadness in his voice.

Kaito laid a hand on Conan's cheek.

Conan looked up at him, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Come now, I'll help you feel better."

Conan followed.

Kaito sat Conan on the bed and unbuttoned his shirt. Conan watched him, gasping softly as Kaito began to kiss down his chest.

LEMON ALERT!

Conan laid back as Kaito undressed him, then Kaito undressed himself.

Conan nodded, softly gasping when Kaito entered.

"Do you want to stop?" Kaito asked.

Conan shook his head. "It just feels really strange."

Kaito moved to where he was sitting up, he moved one of his arms behind him to keep balance. Conan moved at his own pace. Kaito watched with lust in his eyes. Conan closed his eyes and let Kaito take full control. It felt good to have Kaito inside him.

Conan moaned loudly as he came, closely followed by Kaito.

END OF LEMON!

Kaito watched as Conan slept soundly in his arms. The sheets covered their laps as the blanket covered the rest of their bodies. Kaito had wrapped it around his shoulders and covered Conan with it too.

One question still remained in his mind as he fell asleep. Would Conan ever become Jimmy Kudo again?


End file.
